shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horsemen of War/Personality and Relationships
Personality War is a fun-loving brawler who doesn't give a shit about rules or laws. He enters a fight with unabashed confidence, often thinking that every battle is one big and crazy party. His most gifted trait is his ability to live life as it comes, never worrying what others think of him and treasuring his own personal values. War is not like the other horsemen at all, he sleeping most of the time or seen eating. He doesn’t really have a like for boring talks; he likes to talk about battles and other things that related to such a subject. He doesn’t seem to have a care for authority; however he does seem to have a respect for the Horsemen of Death. War does personify the word “war”, he is an unpredictable man who just go into battle and seems to be very destructive. Of course he doesn’t seem to see it because he isn’t the brightest horsemen either, War often has some dumb moments. He goes on impulses and going with the flow, as the fun loving guy. He doesn’t turn down a challenge or anything else, having the guts to take on anyone. He had commented that if he ever had the chance he would have wanted to take Whitebeard or any other Yonko. Sometime that unabashed confidence can turn into arrogance's, but of course he doesn’t really know it himself. War has a strange warrior code as well, he had revealed that he believes that every man in this world has to go into one great battle in their life time or if not they aren’t men at all. War seems to be very manly, he doesn’t like okamas because they creepy him out as well. He had encountered Krolowa and Poco, he had was creeped out by seeing how they dressed and the fact that Krolowa tried to hit on him. However either way War has shown to not really judge opponents based on appearance, even though his own appearance is imposing to most that see him. War also living in the here and now, doesn’t really seem to worry about the future. He often comments that he could care less about 10 years in the future, one has to live life up to the fullest or you might just get killed before one could enjoy it. Even though War has been called a mentally ill man, he thinks that the world is crazy around him and he is the sane one. He doesn’t have much thing for formalities, he gets straight to the point whenever it has come to battle or anything related to battling. Time and again War has shown to have a love for the color red, shown whenever he wears most of on his outfit. War has also taken a liking to hunting and other actives, he has commented that his favorite animal is a tiger and he keeps one as a pet. He often does baby it and such, but with the love of tigers as one of the things that he would love. Even though he is carefree and goes with the flow, in certain situations and battles he does become dead serious. This trait first came to light whenever War had fought against Blackbeard in Imepl Down, he seen that this guy was on the same level was and kept his guard up. The next time was shown only a few hours after, whenever he had fought Jigoku. War had sensed that Jigoku was trouble, but still a threat but he was able to keep his cool and defeat him. War also as a warrior he has somewhat of a sixth sense whenever he can tell about an opponent, he seems to have known a lot through just a few moments in a battle. He often has commented to opponents that he has seen almost every kind of warrior and what kind of people they are. But he has respect for opponents he faces, he doesn’t really throughout insults. Maybe one here and there, but every man does this at least once in his life time. There is a bit of a dark side to War as well, often he is very destructive and doesn’t seem to care about who would get hurt in a battle. He also has a belief that, the death live in the past and those who morn them are nothing but weak. This mostly is because of his right here and now attitude to life, he had told this to a marine’s own son. Also even telling the Gorosei that his own child exists in the past and get on with his life, but that is what had got him into Impel Down. Relationships Hakuri’s Horsemen Among the Hakuri horsemen it would appear that War is the youngest so as such he is often into some conflict because of his attitude. However the four have been together for some time now and have grown to have a mutual respect among each other. War was the first member that was recruit into the group, so he does hold power over both Famine and Pestilence. So War has been very protective of them as well, he doesn't really wish to see his allies fall. Death It would appear that Death and War are partnered together and as such, they both have a high degree of respect for each other. However War has commented that he has a degree of fear for death, because he seems to be extremely wise and such. To the point that War has said he was creeped out by him that he is like reading the minds of others, this is why that War often comments that he is going think of crazy things. Death has a high degree of respect and praise of War, so they both get along greatly. The two have been together as partners for some time and now know eachother's fighting styles. But it would seem that Death will often leave War to go into battle, as he watches from the side lines. Famine Wars personality being a rebel and basically a wild man, often makes Famine laugh. Of course War seems to get along with all of his allies and does be protective of them. But Famine does sing high praises about this and often wishes he was like War, going into battle with a carefree and no fear attitude. Pestilence War and Pestilence have an unusably relationship this is because War is a carefree and so what clueless man. Whenever Pestilence speaks to war in an advanced vocabulary and it often gets War confused. Often asking Pestilence wanting him to do or War is like screw off Pestilence and I will do whatever he wishes. Hakuri Crew Among the Hakuri crew, War seems to be highly respected and somewhat feared because of his strength. Often on the battlefield many of the crew members get out of the way in not trying to be killed at what War can do out on the battlefield. However it was revealed that Inari seems to take a great liking to War and often idolizes him because of all of the strength he has. But as one of the top members, War has a command over some of the other members much like the rest of the horsemen. However War has been got into a conflict with Braddock the most because they two seem to see who is the best in the all of the land and this is friction between the two that a clash will come one day. Ranshi and Tanshi Division Among the division that he is in, War is highly respected and since most of that division is for combat. He fits right into it and among most of the members in said division, the Horsemen out number the rest. So they do have a high degree of fear and respect for War and his other allies. Demetrius D. Xavier War seems to loyal to Demetrius and after promising that he can battle to his hearts content in the order that he will create. War is really happy to have been recruited into the crew. However it also had been seen that War had seen that Demetrius can be a dangerous opponent, he had commented that he can see just how much wrath God can have. Thus why he is happy being on the winning side, that is the Hakuri crew. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages